ARC-6712
ARC-6712 or "Juanmi" was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) Clone Trooper Private who served for clone group Purple Squad, during the Clone War. He liked to be called "Juan" as he wanted to know why every didn't know how to say his name properly. Juan was a skilled trooper who used words more than actions, but his words were like action as most of the time words were used to end fights. Training on Kamino Like all clones Juanmi was born, bred and trained on Kamino. Juanmi was trained by the ARC troopers and the bounty hunters. Juanmi used a DC-15 blaster rifle, carbine, grenades and a rocket launcher. Juan later joined clone group Golden Squad. "What is the time around all of us We all love a day around those who we love." Selected for Purple Squad Juanmi was walking around the barracks of the 327th Star Corps when he was caught up by Commander Bly who asked him "Do you want to be apart of this team anymore Juan.. You don't seem to be giving it your all anymore. So I am selecting you to help out ARC-8448. He will give the appropriate training. What do ya say?" "Okay sir, I'll do it..." Juanmi was then put in Purple Squad. "Welcome to Purple Squad. I hope we can get along and you can't die before me Haha I joke." said Waxer. "I won't sir." said Juan, "You will not die before anyone of us. It is just the way things work here. And never matter how some of us are now doing things." Fight or Flight "We fight and we die for who we believe in. The amount of quotes related to this is the thing that we need to keep up." said Gummi. "And does this show you that others like this have something. It will be the way that we fight for the end of this war we will do our best. And we need it to end as soon as possible and by doing it as soon as possible we will see how long it will take for all the others have seen in the world. Doing this is the reason why we fight and we we're around.." Training for Purple Squad When Juanmi went into the training center for Purple Squad he was met by ARC-8448 and ARC-5688. "Welcome to Purple Squad trooper, we hope you enjoy your time here. As you can see we have high ranks of ARC troopers, followed by the regulars who refused ARC training. You ARC-6712 will be given advanced training and new armour." said Quinn. "Sir's with all due respect, I was under the command of CC-5052 , he already gave me ARC training." "That was only the basics. As I said, advanced. None of this nancy-pancy crap, the real deal." said Quinn again. Juanmi nodded and said "Yes sir!' First Mission & Death on Devaron During his first mission Juanmi was surprised on how Purple Squad had more tactics then the 327th Star Corps. "Juan, this isn't a training course on Kamino, this is the REAL deal!.." said Boil in anger as Juanmi was still a rookie. "Sir with all due respect I do know that!" replied Juanmi. "Stop saying that! And shoot at these droids!" Boil was then told to drop his attitude by Costin Jr. Juanmi was shooting at the droids when he was shot in the ankle by droids, he screamed in pain and then shot at the droids. "Rookies!" said Boil in disgrace. "Boil drop that fucking attitude, you were a rookie once so shut up." said Quinn. Boil went over to his injured brother and strapped up his ankle and then helped him up to get medical treatment. "This is ARC-8822, calling for a stretcher and an evacuation LAAT." "Right away sir", replied the person on the other side. "Nice job Juan." "This is the second time I've been shot in the ankle sir, That's why Bly wanted to get rid of me. The 327th wasn't a place for slackers." "You've shown bravery. I like that." said Boil. "You should join me in space. I'm an Admiral, that comes down for missions sometimes." "I might think about it sir." Boil and Juanmi agreed that they would be seeing more of each other and Boil placed injured Juan on the stretcher and saluted his braveness. "Good rookie." said Boil with a smile. Boil was then called by a navy medic saying that Juanmi died of severing of the artery in his ankle. Category:Clones